This application relates to slide gates for conveyor systems, and in particular, to a conveyor slide gate in which the gate opens axially relative to the conveyor.
The use of conveyors to transport material is well known. Often, conveyors for flowable bulk material (such as grain, for example) will include a slide gate to allow the bulk material to exit the conveyor through an opening in the bottom of the conveyor trough. To allow for a gate to be moveable between an open and a closed position, the gate member must slide relative to the trough. Typically, the gate member is positioned beneath the conveyor trough and moves relative to the bottom of the conveyor trough. In such systems, the flowable material transported by the conveyor can become lodged between the gate and the trough, thereby interfering with the operation of the gate.